Memory arrays are used to store data. A memory array may be made up of a number of memory elements. Data may be stored to memory elements by assigning logic values to the memory elements within the memory arrays. For example, the memory elements may be set to 0, 1, or combinations thereof to store data in a memory element of a memory array. Much time and effort has been expended in designing and implementing nanoscale memory arrays. In some examples the nanoscale memory arrays may be arranged in a crossbar array where a first number of conducting lines intersect a second number of conducting lines to form a grid where memory elements are placed at each intersection.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.